


Riley High School but Google Translated

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Literally my Story Thieves High School Au one shots put through several languages on Google Translate. I blame the Story Thieves Discord for this.





	1. Chapter 1

_Amazingly, they took us in the same school!_

 

After this text, Owen started three smile smile.

 

Smiles Bethany. She was happy to have someone he knew, especially her best friend.

 

 _Orion goes there too._  
_Wait, I do not know that you know, I'm sorry_

 

The following text was halfway before Owen responded.

 

_Here is your brother, right?_

 

 _so_  
_Wait to let him know?_

 

There were three things, then gone, and then back quickly, before Owen finally responded.

 

 _Like a while._  
_It seems he did not like it. What do you do_

 

Bethany could not stop laughing.

 

 _It's such_  
_Do not worry, when we get to Riley High, I'll know you better and you will not be so bad._  
_They were ***_  
_Hell ***_  
_Sorry, my automatic patch is not included and I'm lazy._

 

Owen smiled him with a smile.

 

_I do not think Riley High is so bad!_

 

_YOU MUST MUST DO YOU_

One shooting "Beth?"

 

"Yes, no?" She convened and saw the door open to her room.

 

"It's almost six o'clock, better prepared."

 

"Good, wait a minute!"

 

He pretended to smile before leaving, it's probably Orion to say.

 

He convened the phone, trying to write quickly.

 

 _My family will see NEAT MOVE TGAT_  
_The egg_  
_My family will look at this new movie._  
_I have to enable automatic correction_

 

_haha_  
_Enjoy the movie! And tell me at noon, right?_

 

He suddenly pulled up his hair before jumping out of the bed and found something in his clothes that was not his phajamas.

 

* * *

  

"The book is better," Bethany said, spreading the drawer almost to the table in front of him. Owen is sitting on the other side while eating a sandwich at home.

 

"The book is always better!", He responded to a half-foot course. "But are you right in a book or are Percy Jackson back?"

 

Bethany wondered a little before moving a small hand. "I mean, cut out many of your favorite scenes, but suppose they're not very important, and the actors don't really dream of characters, but they think they're not far from reports."

 

The conversation they had about the movie lasted just a few minutes until Owen Ardscoil Riley was happy. "Fear, I'm glad you didn't even come there."

 

Bethany took some pizza (if you could call it) and swallow it before you asked, "Do you know who to leave?"

 

"Well, I heard Winter Winterbourne go, but I'm not sure."

 

"Something else?"

 

Owen sat still for a moment and heard the heads of Bethany turning to his head. "I don't know," he finally answered.

 

Bethany is back. "Dang," she says, does not know how to react without error. It is difficult to separate his parents back before reunification because they do not often see their father and are considered a mistake for these people. Although he did not stress that he returned, the concern was not real.

 

It seems that Owen got it. "Hey, don't worry," she said and raised her hand. "You are mine, your brother is, here we are okay?"

 

He returned a little smile. It is not pleasant to enjoy a new place, but at least some comfort. He went to him. "Yeah okay!"

 

He smiled dorky before he removed Caprisun. "Besides, the house is open next week, so we see the school!" He reminded him when he took the bag of hay.

 

He looked up as he sucked. "By the way, I see the scientific work? I did it."

 

Bethany couldn't help laughing. "Oh my God, Owen!" He took another stick from his pizza when he looked at his dump and searched for a scientific folder. As a result, he only treats his friend's scientific level and if he really allows it.

 

* * *

  

"Bethany!"

 

He turned and helped him to hear the voice, to watch him and run in front of them. She is right when she breaks her beliefs.

 

"I will not meet Orion," I told her when she arrived and her brother moved to build it. "Aries, Orion Orion," Aries Remembers him from the appointment?

 

With the bias on the phone, Orion replied: "Who's the last year's Boy and Music Boy in your school?"

 

It's light. He's forgotten.

 

"What is your suit?" As a result, when she looks and looks at Aries, she does not look like him.

 

It is called "oven". "Uh, is that a shield?"

 

Orion sees open mouth, as if talking to someone before returning his phone.

 

"He did not read Harry Potter," Bethany.

 

"What?" Aries turned to Orion and his results were clear. "How do you always get one of the most important books?"

 

"We do not want all the popular books," he said.

 

"Man's desire for leadership is Batman and Spiderman." Bethany criticized the bad behavior of her brother, as well as the lack of a bookstore.

 

Orion looks at him, very frustrating. Of course, that must be a bad word, always forgetting that idea. "First of all, Spiderman is unique, and I'm just talking about DC. In second place, DC Comics is very good, so you can print them out."

 

Enough. She does not know the song, but she does not like her father and brother.

 

"It's a great thing that's amazing," says the Lord, trying to do it with the slightest criticism.

 

Orion quickly increased the phone. "Do you want to go now?"

 

Even worse, a 10-minute brick is kept for a war between two men.

 

"Continue," added Orion Owen. "It's my home host, but I can not afford to spend time with such a girl." He remained behind Aries.

 

"How can you speak during the Power of Miracles?" Bethany heard it. He closed the card.

 

"Where's your first class?" She asked him, with the idea of being strict with his brother. "I live".

 

"No, but not scared, okay?" She sees, with a slight reduction in her flaws. "You need to do it yourself."

 

"Close"

 

"Bethany, I have strength for three years, why should I not lie?"

 

"Do you want to save a copy of the program?"

 

Keep your eyes open. "I say this."

 

That's right. He does not sleep outside the network, as he does. "I think I'm okay?"

 

"I'm sure you should." He argued in controversy. "Are you really lunch?"

 

"Of course."

 

So they went to their first floor. As she approached the classroom, Bethany was happy as if she wanted to start.

 

_I'll go._

 

Then he went home from his high school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack Bhakete?"

 

"Look!"

 

"Eagle, Penelope?"

 

"Look!"

 

"Moira Gonzalez?"

 

"..."

 

"Well, you left." Keel Gnomenfoot?

 

He received a double benefit, well studied. Did I hear that? Does Keel Gnomenfoot call it all?

 

"Look!"

 

We want to believe that the child is not similar to the word, and of course the Kiel Gnomenfoot type is on the left.

 

That's why Gnomenfoot got a secondary school in Kiel in Riley.

 

Also try to improve your lost name. And they say, you know, without waiting for his name to be in Kiel.

 

Unfortunately, that's all. When he cried, he saw himself out of the corner of his eye, smiled and laughed.

 

This value is incorrect, the head pulls out his desk. I think he will go to Waterford and look ugly.

 

"Well, class, before you start the lesson this year, talk!" Screabadh called the teacher. "I am a teacher in the history of the world, God!

 

"Mathematics?" Every student bears his name, D. teacher.

 

"I, your friends and links to classes, you must learn and learn the truth about other great bestsellers"

 

And he is right, Kiel.

 

"Why do not I check Marcus?" And I told him in the country. "But I'm Keel and I go to high school."

 

The Master's eyes shine. "What do my friends see?" You asked.

 

"Well, no ..."

 

"Do you know him well?"

 

"We do not know, but ..."

 

"Why do not you have it?"

 

What he said, he got another friend. In this way, I do not live in Kiel.

 

"Yes, Tait, right?" When he returned to the table, he said. Even Britannia sat at Jesus' feet and sat down. Professor?

 

I replied that it was not a question. "The name of another" - he says. "The best story is not what you need and everything you do not know." Do not talk to him for a long time. You can be entertained by some people.

 

u0026quot; Like P .. For this reason, no? So he is with the soul and looks at the basketball and does not want to. "Do you know that they stole me?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"So my hope and you?"

 

"My story is interesting for science, especially for physics, I want technicians and technicians or less experts and want to develop, with engines.

 

Let's talk about red.

 

"Good" and you do not know who is interested in talking to him? "I do not know what you want after the game!

 

"We did not make a knife and did a teacher," he said.

 

"Yes, but I have enough time to learn, can we talk about it?"

 

Stretch your arms at the feet of prostate beauty. "Are you happy with that?"

 

He was imprisoned. "Movies"? Cinema? "If I?"

 

But he turned away because he was calm, he fell in front of her, kissing him. This game is not closed. Customs lasted four years.

 

* * *

  

The first find out if they can be scary, but it happens. Living in a family, but others love it. Perhaps it was included in Mass one or physically, but he studied science and mathematics. Drawing gasp.

 

More recently, London was the natural type. Of all these, there was a school of flour, and he thought he couldn't keep quiet.

 

Anyone doing wrong

 

'Work? "Before you ask her to call in the yard.

 

As never was. "You don't want to do," says, it's not hard to hide.

 

He said, "Who can say, 'Who?'

 

"Why didn't you want to talk to others, or what are you?"

 

"Wow, cool down." But this was not done. In fact ... and said to go to school and work in the dining room.

 

"Wait, you do it?" Asked him, and he sees himself to it is not.

 

He touched his head. "And at the same time." He said it is necessary to use O Lynch Stewart, and they will go home. When it was asked to make a sandwich, and her mother, take in the fulfillment of those things, but that it was time for the devout tagħmelha.

 

Unfortunately, it seems ridiculous. "Here are just a few." I gave him half ... Honestly, no wonder the consumer.

 

"It looks ..." He looks at her cut.

 

In a high voice therapy. "I'm not dead yet, isn't it?"

 

This is a bit in danger, and he took his finger off. Well, if I don't stay alone ...

 

This is a bit slower. But it fehmiex. And it was a sore throat, and all that is good. Try the product back to you as soon as possible. "Yes, I'm angry," he said, trying to ignore the change in the skin. It will be more than that.

 

"Do you think so?"

 

"Well ..."

 

To keep work and again. He can do a good job when it's not just wrong.

 

"I am also?" He suddenly asked seeing his face.

 

"It's just one that is the content of the snowboard concept." I didn't know him without response, but is in hiding and continuing to operate. And he did not pay attention to the tribune of the tribes, and the tribe of, and was convinced he had fallen into the room.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I can't nBreak the 10 to 2 limit to change, because the dictator is not 0, so it's easy."

 

\- So if it's called in Algeria.

 

Lejnha looked in a book and a brush stared stopped. "What are you doing this?"

 

Rep. Drunk. "It is done?"

 

Vita Nova "What do you think?"

 

The arm is called freedom. "Here, even if they go home so oġġezzjonajt Potter is always with me"

 

Why do you want to be your friend? It is not unknown in another, as well as day and night. "What?"

 

"You know I'm really nice to meet you, and I think asking for more help for the poor house.

 

stay in the area

 

"You want to be my friend ..." began slowly, "because it will help me work at home ...?"

 

He just awful. ... But it is necessary to know is that it is one of the fastest or something, math, and all good, and I am sure you know this is a good feeling? "As no one knows me.

 

Then put your heart in a glass of shaking fingers and toes, he said. For, truly, he saw, and he looked at me lejnha lejnha. "I love you". But. "I saw the last word to help you." But with you or your words, "hold". '

 

Slammed the floor. "Yes!" It was told in silence.

 

Eyes for a short time after he had done. I don't think it would be much more than was necessary for me, but he is not likely to be hurt.

  
She hopes that she is cohesive.


End file.
